A Playful Joke
by yelloellow
Summary: Yellow, Yogurt and Yugi's golden speedo. AU seriously!
1. Chapter 1

I was talking to one of my best friends, AmethystGrey, and she is completely in love with the whole Yami/Yugi pairing. Haha. Male on male. And for no reason at all, I came up with this idea. It really won't make any sense until the second or even third chapter.

Seriously.

Now I wrote this all for fun. I have never actually seen Yugioh so I know absolutely nothing. All I know is that when I told my friend my idea and gave her the condensed version of it, she laughed her head off. When I told her she was serious, she told me to expect a lot of flames, not actually believing me.

Right now she is yelling at me. "I FORBID YOU TO WRITE THIS ONE SHOT!"

It's not going to be a one shot AmethystGrey, it's going to be a fic. FIC FIC FIC

Maybe even more if I decide to go crazy with it. xD

I really don't know how often I am going to post chapters. Aiming for once every two weeks. Hopefully it'll work out. xD

It's really more for me and AmethystGrey than for anyone else.

Now remember, I don't know anything about the characters in Yugioh so if any of this is too stupid to believe, well, it's too stupid to believe.

Disclaimer – I honestly don't know who owns Yugioh or the characters or anything. I am just saying that it ain't mine. (

Oh and please read and review….even if you think it's hilariously stupid or are flaming or whatever. ( feedback is feedback right?

And remember…..I don't know what I am doing with these characters and that this is all written in plain old good fun.

_**9021090210902109021090210902109021090210902109021090210**_

Yuli pushed her ear against the door to her parents' room. Characters on TV always did this and they could _always_ hear what the people on the other side of the door were saying, however quietly they were talking.

"But…mean……….what's wrong…….daughter……beautiful….smart…….she will….right?." her mother spoke, seemingly asking a question at the end. her father replied.

Yuli was having difficulty hearing her parents. The people on TV were always able to hear what the people behind the door were saying. What was she doing wrong? Maybe she needed to push her ear harder against the wooden door.

"…..there is nothing else that we can do."

Hey hey! It was working. Yuli pushed her ear even closer to the door. Seeing a crack near hinge of the door two or three inches above her ear, she strained to reach it and after not even getting close, went on her tippy toes.

"It's for her best interest, Je."

" I know it is, but I can't help but think that it's wrong."

From where she was standing and how she was standing, she could hear every word that her parents were speaking as if she were right there with them. She really had found the best place to eavesdrop through and making a mental note in her mind to come back here the next time she wanted to hear what her parents were saying, she tuned back to their conversation.

"It's been decided. I need an heir and _she_ will be it."

"We have to keep this a secret until we can make the arrangements,"

Yuli started to lose balance. She knew that she would only be able to hear the conversation for another few minutes before she'd have to change positions. There wouldn't be a better position from which she'd be able to hear as well as she was from where was currently. She shifted a bit to the right, trying to stall the probable fall.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do!"

Great. They were arguing. At least they weren't talking about something that she'd hate to not know about. She could go back to bed without having to freak out that she had missed something.

Yuli's mom and dad had been getting into little arguments that would blow up into earth shattering and shaking arguments. Or at least that's what their rows sounded like to Yuli's delicate ears.

It had been happening ever since they had come to get her from Aunt Tora's house two weeks ago. They had appeared at the doorstep, her father sullen and glass eyed and her mother… she couldn't even describe her mother. Her beautiful and always happy and smiley mother had appeared almost broken as she had said hi. When Yuli had looked into her mother's eyes that day, and every day since, she had seen nothing but sadness.

"Yes we do! We have to keep this a secret from Yuli!" her mother seemed to almost scream.

"Why? So we can pop it on her and then whisk her into what's going to happen? I know she doesn't have a choice and that she'll have to do it anyways but we should let her know from the beginning and then slowly guilt or trick her into completely saying yes," Yuli's father yelled back as loudly as he dared. The walls to their bedroom were soundproof. They had been built soundproof and were the only rooms for where Yuli lived that were soundproof. Occasionally though, shrieking or yelling could be heard in Yuli's room which was almost completely opposite of the master bedroom.

"Guilt me into what daddy?" Yuli asked as she fell into the room. Her feet had started to slip about half way through whatever her dad had been saying and she, being preoccupied with trying to keep her balance, had only listened and paid attention to some random words.

Her dad glanced at her mom, almost pleading her for her permission to tell Yuli what they had been talking about. Yuli's mom looked almost as she had been defeated as she looked back and forth between her and her father before sighing, as she nodded her head slightly. Suddenly, Yuli didn't want to know what they had been talking about or what they would soon be guilting her into doing.

"Remember a couple of weeks back mommy and I dropped you off at aunt Tora's house? Well we went to a doctor's appointment where we found out that your mommy can't have anymore kids. This means you can't have any siblings and that I don't have an heir to my fortune," her father said, stroking her hair.

"What does that mean daddy?"

"It means that when I die, no one person will be able to get all my money and property." Her father explained.

"What about me daddy? I'll be your heir!" Yuli exclaimed as if she were truly solving all their problems.

"You're a girl Yuli. You can't be my heir," her father said in a somber tone.

"What? Well….is that your secret Mommy?" she asked in a curious tone.

"No sweetie. That isn't our secret. Our secret is that we have to make you our heir no matter what happens. We can't leave our money and property to anyone else," her mother said, leaning back into her pillow.

"What does that mean," Yuli asked hesitantly. She really wasn't sure if she wanted to know the secret.

Her father once again glanced at her mother to see who would answer this final question. Yuli's mother just looked at Yuli's father who just looked down at her hands as he spoke.

"It means that after the operation next week and after we stop by at the registry office to change your name to Yami-"

Yuli's father took a deep breath, dreading what he was about to say to his sweet, innocent and beautiful daughter.

"It means that after we do all that, you'll be a boy."


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't know who owns Yugioh and nor do I particularly care, but it doesn't belong to me.

Please read and review……remember that even flames are welcome….just don't make them one liner flames that are lame like "YOU SUCK." or something equally as stupid.

Thank you!

Now enjoy. (

_**9021090210902109021090210902109021090210902109021090210**_

Yami looked up from where he was sitting and all he could see was the wall.

The yellow, stupid wall.

Actually, the wall wasn't stupid. It was the colour that was stupid. Yellow. Who in their fucking minds painted their bathroom wall _yellow_. _Yellow_ was the colour that you used to colour in the sun when you were little. It was the colour of lemons and lemonade. It was the colour of his hair before he had dyed it green. It was the colour of urine for god sakes!

As much as he didn't like the colour yellow, he couldn't complain about the banana paint walls.

His boyfriend had wanted the walls to be painted that colour. "It'll be a fun and bright and gorgeous colour Yami!" he had said as they had entered the paint store, "Come on! It'll be awesome! Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Even that third prolonged please with a puppy dog face hadn't swung him.

What had swung him to get the stupid bathroom painted yellow? Much less, a bright and fruity looking yellow? Yami furrowed his forehead in thought for a few moments before he remembered. His boyfriend had whispered in his ear all the naughty things he'd do if Yami consented to having the bathroom painted the loud, obnoxious, and bright colour.

Glancing around the bathroom, all he could see were reminders of his boyfriend who was currently at work. He had decided to take the day off after seeing a Doctor on TV talk about pregnancy symptoms. He had watched with fascination before he realized that those were the exact things that had been happening. He had been throwing up in the mornings and would get dizzy often. A couple of nights before he had the most ridiculously topped but satisfying pizza; Oreos, mushrooms, anchovies, artichokes, bacon bits, jelly beans and for some odd reason, he had also had the urge to add whip cream and twizzler bits as last add on additions. White chocolate syrup had been used as the sauce and he had decided to use feta and goat cheese instead of mozzarella or even cheddar cheese as the cheese for the pizza. He had loved this pizza and had tried making it again the day after but _he_ had asked him to not make it again. It was too weird and it really didn't look that appealing.

He had almost _fainted_ yesterday and he was nothing but happy that he hadn't told him. He would have gone ballistic and made him go to the hospital. Yami had cleaned up the sauce on the ground that he had accidentally spilled as quickly as he could and right when he had finished, his boyfriend had walked in. Talk about good timing.

So watching the program or commercial as he soon learned it was when he saw that the doctor was talking about a home pregnancy kit, he had gotten off his well shaped ass, grabbed some money, and walked out the door to his nearest drugstore. He had been so embarrassed as he had to ask the cashier where the kits were and had then spent an hour looking at them all and debating which one to buy. He had finally ended up buying seven different ones.

So here he was, in the bathroom that was painted such an_ obnoxious_ and_ obscene_ colour, waiting for sticks to turn either pink or blue or striped or red or wavy or to develop a circle or square or whatever other sign that was to come up.

He had already peed on all seven of the sticks. He had opened them all at once and then placed them a table that was right next to the counter in the bathroom. After arranging all the boxes in a line, he had gone to have several bottles of water.

Actually peeing on the sticks took forever since when he had to go, nothing had squirted out. Getting up and then sitting down repetitively was almost as fun as it was to nail your finger and run around in a chaotic frenzy but he had done it anyways and finally had started to pee.

After grabbing a stick from the table next to the counter, he peed on it for several seconds, and then placed it next to its box before grabbing a different stick and peeing on it. He had developed a routine by the third stick and before he knew it, he had taken every single pregnancy test that he had bought.

The boxes said to wait between 5-10 minutes but he had decided to wait 15, just in case. I mean you never knew right? So why not be safe and absolutely sure before he was going to freak out. Yami knew though that no matter what happened with the pregnancy tests, he was going to freak out.

He checked his watch again.

Ten more minutes until he could uncover the sticks.

The evil thin and skinny and freaky looking sticks.

Maybe he shouldn't stand in the bathroom. Maybe it'd be easier if he went somewhere else in the apartment. Maybe in their room. Yes. He'd go to their room.

Yami stepped out of the bathroom and quickly stepped back in, slamming and locking the equally yellow door.

When you stepped out of the happy_ happy_ bathroom, you could see the picture of him and his boyfriend on their first date. It had taken so much convincing on his part to get him to go out with him. As cliché as it was, Yami had fallen in love with him at first sight but he had taken almost six months to feel the same way back.

Right next to that picture was a white board with notes on it that they wrote to each other whenever one was going out in the mornings and wanted to leave behind a message.

"I'll be home early….can you make gumbo? Please? I might even help you do the dishes. ;)"

Yami had only shaken his head when he had seen that at seven in the morning. His lovely and extra hot other went to work at five in the morning. Yami had tried to get him to quit to no avail; he simply loved what he did and he also loved who he did and was mixing them as best as he could.

To the left of the picture of them pulling silly faces in the photo booth was a large poster or corkboard as it could be called in its current state. It was covered in pictures and clippings and random words that documented how long they had been together. It was five feet by five feet and was completely filled. They had decided together that it was important for them to add something every other or every few days and that's why it was so filled after seven months living together.

Yes Yami had had many wonderful times with the one he loved and he didn't want them to end. He wanted them to keep on going and going and going until the day he died.

So Yami couldn't be in the living/family room. He had to stay in the bathroom like it was his jail cell until he knew what was going to happen. He was going to have to stay in the sunny and cheerful room when he felt anything but for another seven minutes.

Yami sat down against the wall opposite the counter. He wasn't going to look at the test results. Nope. He was going to just sit there and think long and hard. About what, he didn't know, but he was going to think.

He must have nodded off and fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to the sound of the alarm on his watch that signified that he could now look at the test results.

Yami was about to sit up when he sat back down.

Was he really ready to see the results to something that could completely alter his life in more ways than just one? That would make it so that he would never be the same again? And more importantly, would he tell him if the test came out negative?

Yami took a deep breath and stepped up the counter. He had made a little sign on a piece of paper near each one that would tell him whether he was pregnant or not. This was to save him time and to make it so he wasn't confused.

He examined each test and each test said the same thing.

He was pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

"Yami, I'm home!" Came the voice of his beloved soul mate. Or possible ex-soul mate. God he hoped not, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom! I'll be right out in a few minutes."

Yami quickly wrapped all the used pregnancy tests in toilet paper and shoved all the pregnancy kit boxes in a bag. He then in turn shoved the bag under the sink as far back as they possibly could go and rearranged things so that they were hidden all the while thinking one thought.

How the fuck was he going to tell Yugi that he was pregnant?

Suddenly, Yami hated the colour yellow with a passion.


End file.
